<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【德哈】神秘金主 by Cacia1996</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22537051">【德哈】神秘金主</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cacia1996/pseuds/Cacia1996'>Cacia1996</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>蜂蜜公爵爆炸啦 [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:28:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22537051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cacia1996/pseuds/Cacia1996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>德拉科出卖美色给人录制祝福视频，还是说他被人包养了？</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>蜂蜜公爵爆炸啦 [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【德哈】神秘金主</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“马上就到我生日了，给我录一个生日祝福的视频吧。”</p><p>德拉科无奈地看着纸条上的要求，这是来自同一个ID的第100个订单，整整100个。这一年里德拉科给这位ID名为Y.O.U的人录了100个祝福的影像，可是对方依然没有告诉过自己真实姓名。</p><p>“如果名字不愿意告诉我的话，至少告诉我你生日具体是哪天吧？”</p><p> </p><p>事情要从战争结束开始说起。</p><p>因为“救世主”亲自出席证人，德拉科和纳西莎平安无事，可惜卢修斯的罪行是无论如何也洗不白了。魔法部出于人道主义考虑，没有扣押马尔福的庄园，可是，几乎没收了所有的财产，并且把卢修斯关押在阿兹卡班一年。</p><p>于是，为了生活，德拉科不得不在潘西的建议下，接受不知道什么时候风靡于巫师界的项目——录制祝福视频。</p><p>只需要向录制者提供祝福对象的姓名，和祝福内容，10个金加隆起拍，双方协议价格。</p><p>对普通的巫师来说，一次拿出10个金加隆买一个祝福视频，并不划算，但是总有些钱多得烧得慌的人愿意为了一张脸支付这个费用。</p><p>比方说眼前这位。</p><p> </p><p>起先，这件事对德拉科简直就是羞辱。考虑到自己的身份，他并不觉得自己会收到什么好的祝福视频，他甚至做好了被人辱骂的准备，谁让他们一家选错了站队呢。</p><p>事实上，不堪入耳的话自然是有，但是，找他录制祝福的人也不在少数。梅林啊，那是曾经高高在上不食人间烟火的马尔福家少爷，光是那副好皮囊，就足以吸引不少姑娘买单。</p><p>德拉科不知道也不愿意去探究大家究竟是抱着什么心态来找他的，他猜也许只是想满足一下能够用加隆指使自己的报复心理，好在战争已经磨平了他所有的锐气，他知道自己应该向现实低头。所以只要不过分的要求他来者不拒。</p><p>在这个交易平台，有个不成文的规矩，只要有出价更高的人，那录制影像的起始价就会变成这个最高价。德拉科的视频从10个金加隆一路涨到50个，已经是最高价位的那一档了，他很满意这个现状。</p><p>直到Y.O.U出现。</p><p> </p><p>那天，德拉科收到猫头鹰送来的录制要求，还没有看要求，他先对一并寄过来的费用一愣。</p><p>牛皮袋里装着100金加隆。</p><p>德拉科不敢相信自己的眼睛，这个价位可从来没有出现过。</p><p>100金加隆一个祝福影像？对方这是准备让他做一篇演讲的小论文吗？德拉科皱了皱眉看着这一小堆金币，拿起羊皮纸，没想到，要求却只有简单的一句话。</p><p>“对我说句早安吧。P.S.不用名字，用Y.O.U代替称呼就好。”</p><p>德拉科这下是彻底愣住了。</p><p>这人真的没有毛病吗？一句这么简单的话，100金加隆？这算是对他变相的报复吗？这不就是让大家从此以后都不用来找他了么？还匿名？</p><p>但要是拒绝的话......德拉科更不愿去想那些有可能的诽谤。</p><p>可不管怎么说，这也太奇怪了......</p><p>德拉科盯着那张羊皮纸，上面的字迹明显是不想被人认出来而改造过的，猫头鹰也是学校猫头鹰棚最常见的猫头鹰。</p><p>也许是自己想多了？只是哪个占有欲作祟爱慕自己的小姑娘？</p><p>德拉科为这个自恋的想法自嘲的笑了一下，想了想，按照羊皮纸上的要求对Y.O.U说了句早安，还多加了一句“祝你今天一切顺利。”只收了50金加隆，让猫头鹰带着东西飞走了。</p><p>没想到晚上，猫头鹰又来了。</p><p>这次带来了150个金加隆。</p><p>“对我说句晚安吧。——Y.O.U”</p><p>这是什么意思？一天两百金加隆为了早安晚安？德拉科不可思议地看着羊皮纸。然后还是只收了50加隆，说了句“晚安，祝你好梦。”</p><p>结果第二天一早，带着200个金加隆的猫头鹰再次飞了回来，因为越来越重的荷包，它对德拉科一点好脸色都没有，大有一种你要是还敢把这包东西再让我带回去我就让你好看的气势。</p><p>德拉科无奈地展开羊皮纸。</p><p>“我想让你只对我一个人说祝福。——Y.O.U”</p><p>梅林啊......德拉科扶着额头......就算是马尔福家最有钱的时候他也不会做这种无聊的事。所以到底是谁呢？他眯着眼睛看着羊皮纸，不知道为什么眼前开始出现那对绿色的眼睛。</p><p>唉，德拉科在心里叹了口气，他和“救世主”，他在想什么呢，他最有力的优势就是马尔福的姓氏，在家族鼎盛的时候那个人都不曾睁眼看过他，更何况是现在。</p><p> </p><p>自那以后，德拉科真的就和Y.O.U达成了一项长期的......合作关系？德拉科是这么认为的。总不能说自己被人包养了吧？同时他又很好奇，到底是哪个家族任由自家姑娘这么胡作非为。</p><p>那人从来不指定德拉科说什么，从早安、晚安到复活节、圣诞节祝福，甚至是情人节祝福都说了一遍，依然没有告诉过德拉科她叫什么名字，连化名也没有，只让他用第二人称来代指自己，德拉科甚至怀疑对方是给自己买了一个虚拟的男朋友。</p><p>虽然很不公平，可是德拉科确实接着这个机会，把对方当成是那个绿眼睛的“救世主”说了很多真心话。</p><p>互帮互助互利共赢吧。德拉科安慰自己。</p><p>这一年，他再也没有找过“救世主”的麻烦，只是远远地坐在大厅的另一头看着，想象着如果对方听到了自己的那些话，会怎样。</p><p>一直到毕业，他也没能和“救世主”说上话，更没有弄清楚那个神秘的Y.O.U是谁。</p><p> </p><p>进入圣芒格以后，德拉科就很少再接到要祝福影像的需求了，他偶尔会想起这件事，猜测着姑娘下次再想起他会不会就是婚礼的祝福了。想到这一点又自嘲地耸了耸肩，自己只不过是一个姑娘青春期里的小幻想罢了。</p><p>其实那些金加隆，德拉科也没怎么用，只是放了起来。想要真的把马尔福的家产没收完？简直是笑话。开学后的第一个月，纳西莎就告诉了他这个“秘密”。</p><p>只是马尔福家需要一个借以掩饰的伪装，况且这些祝福影像也被德拉科当成为自己隐秘的情感出口，将那些深藏在心底的话找个机会说出来。</p><p>Y.O.U早就拒绝了向他透露任何个人信息，自然其中就包括了生日具体是什么时候。</p><p>“既然是生日礼物，我想我应该亲自交给你，作为这一年的感谢。”德拉科下定决心一定要弄清楚对方是谁，“谢谢你陪我走过最艰难的这一年，如果你不愿意让别人知道，我可以和你立下牢不可破的誓言，这就是我们之间的秘密。”</p><p>“好吧......7月31日晚上七点半。”</p><p>看着这个日期，德拉科只觉得心里那颗不该生长的种子顶着压在身上的泥土和石块蠢蠢欲动。</p><p> </p><p>所以当他们伟大的傲罗司司长出现在夜色之中，德拉科一点也不觉得奇怪。</p><p>“是你。”他笑了。</p><p>“如你所见。”哈利无所谓地耸了耸肩，“你是在期待哪个有钱人的小姑娘吗？可惜，现在巫师界除了我，大概没有谁有这个闲心和金钱了吧。”</p><p>“所以你这算是什么？‘救世主’大发慈悲的救济，试图感化危险的前食死徒？”</p><p>哈利猛地撞进那对笑盈盈地双眸之中，被压抑了太久的感情在月光的中闪闪发光。</p><p>“我对前食死徒没太大兴趣，一般都不太想跟他们说话直接抓起来。不过钱多了也没什么别的爱好，想要包养我喜欢的人而已。”哈利也笑了。</p><p>“那你要考虑考虑接着包养我吗？”</p><p>“早说了，我想你只对我一个人说......唔。”</p><p>接下来的话被封进了紧贴的双唇之间。</p><p>“祝福算什么，人都是你的，我只想对你一个人说‘我爱你’。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>